Blind (OLD VERSION)
by buttscuzyolo
Summary: Face the hard reality of Ayumu the blind citizen. Just a Short Story, for now.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness was all around me. The smell of blood was pungent, overpowering. To others though, it would smell the same. The light would be there to greet them as it always did. Part of me wondered if it would, or had ever greeted me. I took another step forward toward the training grounds of The Hidden Leaf Village.

The horrors of a Hidden Village were as numerous as the stars in the sky, I think. I have been told there are many. If anyone took the time to dig, look past the fake smiles, the distracting laughter, the seemingly innocent villagers and civilians they would find tears. Tears and blood. Caked and dried to a point were nothing could remove it. Nothing could remove it from the pale skin that hid behind mast. Mask of ANBU, Mask of emotion. Nothing could remove it from the lips of a daughter, who had just wandered to close to the fire. Nothing could remove it from the children trained to think like a monster, and beast, a merciless machine from day one, but obviously not ready for it.

It. The battle, the war, the evil of 'bad guys'. They were naïve, everyone was. There is no such thing as a 'good guy', or a 'bad guy'. No, there were only people who fought the hardest. Who fought for their survival and realized they couldn't trust anyone. And fools. Bumbling, naïve fools who thought they could.

No one is here to help you, I learned that a long time ago.

My name is what many ask for. Something to call me, something to label me as. I had one, long ago. Before I forgot it. No. Before it was beaten out of me. Before I became a ghost that wandered the streets, looking for something. Something to eat. Something to drink. Something to hold me. Something to hug me back.

Even my days of wishing for companionship are over. I realized how cruel it was, to wish for someone to experience my pain so they could tell me that yes, it did suck.

I didn't need the companionship anymore. Because I know that yes, it does suck, and I learned that all on my own.

I bet you still wonder about me. Why doesn't the sun greet you, why do you smell blood while others don't? I'm blind. Not only was my name along with the shit kicked out of me, but my eyes were as well.

Who does such terrible things to a child? You ask, but you know. Everyone willing to live in a world of ninja and hidden evil. Every ninja could, almost every civilian could, and even few children could.

The blood? A training field, as I mentioned before, was my destination. If this doesn't calm your racing mind that was once filled with questions, then you must be a 'good guy'. A naïve fool who thought training fields were for dancing around and playing ninja.

They aren't. They are for training on how to kill, blood must have been drawn during every one of the matches had on this field.

If you are extremely clever, you would have realized you still had a question. Why do you smell the blood that passes over other's heads? As I said before, I am blind. My sense of smell and hearing intensified after my loss, to keep me alive in a cruel world.

Where am I now? Not just my location, my status I am a citizen. The precious civilian ninja worked so honorably to protect.

 **Honorably** , sure.

Now you wonder, why? Why are you going to a training field oh weak and blind citizen?

For my brother. No, not my real brother. My real brother died eight years ago, during one of father's fits.

Oh, you realize. It was your father. He blinded you. He made you think this world was so cruel.

Yes, he did. He is gone now.

The brother I am journeying to isn't even legally related to me. He was a chosen brother. Someone I think is the only good left in the world. Can you believe he is an Uchiha?

A clan of assholes and douchebags is the home to the last good I know of. None the less, I go.

The smell of blood is stronger now, it would have made me thrown up when I was younger, but now I can handle it.

They must have been training.

"Uchiha-San. I request your presence." My voice is slow. I drawl out my words in an uncaring, cold voice. I can hear heads turn towards me.

"Oh! Ayumu, didn't know you'd be here. What's up?" Ayumu, that's my name. The name I chose for the life on the streets. Meaning 'dream' or 'vision'. Ironic considering that's all I can do now.

"Obito-Kun, who is your friend?" Obito, the only good I can seem to find, not like I can go looking for anymore though.

"Ah? Oh, that's Ayumu. She works at that Bakery." The bakery. The only thing I can do well enough to make money from.

"She is wasting our time, Minato-Sensei." I turned my head slowly towards the boy who had just spoke. He smells like dogs, and Obito's blood. My eyebrows furrowed.

"Uchiha-San. Why is your blood on him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. I knew why, they had just sparred. Just trained to kill the innocence of so many. Just trained to spill blood, to paint the ground in a substance so red.

"We just sparred, don't worry about it. Whatcha' need?" Obito obviously didn't think I knew about their training. The fact that he got the shit beat out of him every time he sparred. I obviously never corrected him. I reached out a hand, with a piece of paper rested inside.

"I need these." I owner of the Bakery had sent me out to get supplies with a list, that I couldn't read.

"Oh!" Obito grabbed the list.

"Alright, he needs dough, 10 pounds of it. Some flour, 3 of them. A new rolling pin, make sure it's extra-large. And…um." I looked at him, well my head turned in his direction, upon hearing his stopping.

"Yes, Uchiha-San." I drawled out.

"Idiot." I heard the boy who smelled of dogs grab the paper. "It says get a medium sized board for the new advertisement." I nodded slowly. I could get those from a corner store, easily half prized if I bat my nonexistent eyes a bit.

I held out my hand. The boy put it back in my hand. I turned to leave.

"Was that all? Idiot's friend is a bigger idiot. Can't even read." I stopped.

"Ayumu. He didn't mean it, he didn't know, j-just keep walking." Obito reasoned with me. I chuckled, a dark sound. I turned around and walked up to the boy who hadn't moved, he had no reason to fear me after all.

I was face to face with the boy. My hair, an unknown color, was short. Shorter than most, short like a boys, but my bangs covered my eyes.

My hand reached up.

"Ayumu, come on. He didn't know." Obito, a good soul, even to those who kicked him down.

My hand pushed up my bangs and I opened my eyes. The sun still didn't greet me.

I heard gasp, female. A gulp, Obito. A sigh, the man, Minato. And silence, the boy, but his breathing had quickened.

"Sorry, it got harder to read after my eyes were gorged out, but don't worry. I'll get right on learning to make your life easier, douche." My voice still slow, but sarcastic. My hand released my bangs.

No one stopped me as I turned. No one stopped me as I walked away.

This world. In this world I had just helped them. They got to see the horrors that awaited them even quicker.

I wonder, which alley will I inhabit tonight?

I wonder, who will I pickpocket tonight?

I wonder, when will I die?

I wonder, to who will I die?

I wonder, will they make it fast?

I wonder, will they feel pity?

I wonder, who will miss me?

I wonder, will anyone?

So that was that. Just a One-Shot, unless someone would like me to continue. If you would just comment and I'll consider it. I do have a story right now, it is not nearly as dark, but will head there a small bit.

If you like my random One-Shots comment, and I may do some more. Maybe one with a ninja form Grass, which gives me an idea. If you would like to hear it, just say. Oh and

I DON'T OWN NARUTO. OR THE COVER PICTURES, THUGH I DID MAKE IT MYSELF. BUT I DO OWN MY OC. DON'T TAKE HER WIHOUT ASKING.

Thanks boo

-Kiki(Meow)


	2. Chapter 2

The dinging bell rung in my ears. I hated the bell. It was loud for normal people, it was unbearable for me. My scowl deepened. I allowed the door to swing closed behind me.

"Ayumu-kun? Is that you?" Manu-san. The owner of the bakery. The only one desperate enough to higher a blind girl as an errand runner. Although, if I looked into the darker side of The Hidden leaf Village, the side where the desperate go in and the damaged come out, I'm sure there are plenty of people willing to hire a young girl.

"Yes." I answered shortly, but respectfully. I need this job.

"Wonderful! Just set the stuff down, I'll get your money." We have an agreement. $2 for every item I delivered to him, or from him. It wasn't nearly enough to survive, but who am I to speak up. I nod, knowing he can't see me. Or maybe he can. I nod for myself. I hear footsteps. Heavy, but sure, Manu-san. "Here you go, $8 for today."

I stick my hand out, waiting for him to place the money in my hand. I hate needing him to do this for me. I hate those long seconds where I can only guess what's happening. I hate being able to reach out and grab it, but understanding that this way is easier for everyone involved.

He places the money in my hand and I shove it into my pocket, trusting, no…hoping he gave me the right amount.

"Anything else, sir?" I slowly ask. He does nothing for a moment, I tilt my head. He shook his head, didn't he? I guess I should be flattered he forgets I'm blind. That the darkness greets my where colors and the sun greets others. That the rest of my senses are forced to improve because of the mistake.

"Oh sorry! No, enjoy the rest of your day." I turn to leave, not forgiving him or blaming him.

The bell rings. I clench my jaw and take a deep breath. The smell of the afternoon fills me. Of dust, kicked up as children play, of sweat, made as people work to provide for those in their homes, and of blood, from those who fight so **honorably** to protect their homeland.

Enjoy the rest of my day? I turn and begin walking.

I hear whispers as I pass, occasionally bumping into people. People love to gossip. Learn about a life or situation worse than theirs. Mumbles of ' _blind_ ' and _'homeless_ ' reach my ears. I feel the urge to mumble _'lonely'_ and _'cheated'_ and _'whore_ ', but then I would be just as bad as them, right? I would sink down to their level.

That's what I call bullshit. There are no levels. We are on equal terrain. Some of us like to like we are higher up, or better than others. The harsh reality is that we aren't. We are as bad as the rogue ninja and as good as the Kage. We are as bad as the whores and as good as the Sensei.

I bump into someone. They turn towards me, they are getting ready to yell at me. They stop short, mumble about an apology and continue on. I would guess they were blushing. No one wants to yell at the poor blind girl. Then they're assholes. Then they're douche bags. They were always assholes and douche bags. They wanted to yell at a kid for bumping into them, that is shitty anyway you look at it.

The smell of blood fills my nose, I continue forward. Maybe Obito is done training, if not I will wait. I would wait any amount of time for the only good I can find. I hear metal clashing, they are not done. I am 25 feet away from them, I would guess.

I sit. There is grass under me. Dying. I can feel the rubber texture of dying grass. It would seem blood is not good for grass. Soon, they will replace the grass. Keep it a startling green. Keep it distracting you from the blood that soaks its roots.

The man, Minato, is talking. Are they finishing up? Will Obito be free to stay with me? Will he want to?

"Ayumu?" I look towards the voice. Obito.

"That would be me." I drawl out. I stand slowly and walk towards Obito. People are looking at me, I can feel the wait and judgement that rest in their gazes.

"Hello! I'm Rin." I glance to my left. The female, Rin. Obito has a crush on her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ayumu." My voice is lazy. Hinting at the fact that I couldn't care less.

"That's Kakashi. _We don't like him._ " Obito whispers, loudly, to me. I flash a smirk and nod.

"Hello! I'm Minato. A pleasure to meet you."

"And you." I don't bother turning towards him. "Uchiha-san, are you free?" He grunts, wondering.

"Yeah! Let's go!" I feel him grab my upper arm and lead me away from the training ground. Obito, too kind.

"Wow, the idiot actually has friends?" Kakashi. Obito was right, we don't like him. I throw the arm Obito was holding around Obito's neck, a friendly gesture. Obito does the same. Kakashi goes silent.

Yes, Kakashi. Obito does actually have friends. Or, at least one that would do anything for him.

No matter the cost.

I felt bad. People were commenting and saying they wanted more. So here. I also edited the first chapter, so.

Very unlikely I will make a third chapter, and if I did…it would be the end. If you want another chapter, R&R! As always, Thanks Boo-

~Kiki


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8c916eabf341fb545cf3557a328c624a"All I could think of was why. But I know why,span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ninja/span. And their kill or be killed ways of life. Where they don't have to think of the faces that should haunt their style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All I could hear was the loud beating of my own heart. Racing and out of style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All I could taste was bitter truth. It's all I have tasted for the better part of my life. Today, thought, it overpowered style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All I could smell was defeat. Utter, crushing style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All I could feel was unrelenting pain that would not leave me alone. Sadness that came like a great ride and washed over me, only to pull back into a bigger style="box-sizing: border-box;" /All I could see was nothing, but this time it was a hopeless nothing. And a promise that this nothing would great me everyday for the rest of my life./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d44a18a4896ce9b3f9d752ec7962b31"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Obito is dead./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fdf6af81924f6ed13096ceefeb435dd"Nothing else matters, nothing else ever will. Not Kakashi standing a few feet away with a sad, defeated tone. Not Rin crying loudly as Kakashi broke the news. Not Minato's deep breathes as he tries to control himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="018334fc5c494692d9011d19297194a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Obito is dead./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1530d76f0e62e9141d5c9dd3d23a0e04"I don't have the ability to cry, the honor. It is honorable to cry. To declare to everyone watching that this is how I feel. This is the overwhelming emotions flowing out of me. I cannot cry. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But my breathing quickened, my body goes limp, and my expression goes style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I turn and leave, I will not be apart of their pity, their supposed mercy, their story of Obito's bravery. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So I leave. My body ends up taking me everywhere Obito once did, while bumping into everyone and everything. No one says anything, the whispers are gone today. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The creak, where he tried to prove he could walk on water, but fell in attempt after attempt. When he finally succeeded he practically style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The trading field, still covered in its dirty blood. Where I would wait hours for just a few minutes of his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The stores I would get the bakeries supplies as Obito lead me around. He didn't need to, but he loved the feeling of being style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The markets where Obito taught me how much I love dango and mochi. He even introduced me to a friend of his. I don't like meeting new people, but Obito style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Did. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The last place I went was the apartment he had. I collapsed on the ground and my shaky breath grew style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I can't do this, not without Obito. I won't do it. This life, this land is to cruel for me without Obito here fighting it with me. It's false smiles and hopes are more cruel than its true smirks and blood splatters./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1b9e7db637d420a72c0e24456403222"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can't do it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e233a7c38278002239c81102b965b290"Hours pass and it's a chant in my mind./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3e6e98d3c9c17ef6b0fe5f8f246ed0e3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can't do it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc91521b283419c033dd2cfc74a6f44a"I can do something about it. I don't have to do it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a51b41e39bfdb61195e22a60c7a60b4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can't do it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae61a8e850318eb7e060c0cc8104b84"I can join Obito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea3b230449ee6f777b21a8bb4baa748c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can't do it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12c7da69a4fa1de19c4abc8840c8993b"I will see Obito again. The thought brings me more joy than I have had in a long time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b6f6c1ab79638b0e70aaf8277e1093a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can't do it./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26da670232be6d000683a50389d17894"I get up and get ready to see Obito again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9720cda90cf03862493289c43f4d92e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Don't do that./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="495f4f7129d5afc531d4bcc34c80f2a7"The voice in my head is not my own. It is Obito's. It stops my preparation./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07ab5b8ed7d09cfab31c6e12e16dcbf6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Live for me./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Do you think I want to see you so soon?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd1c7b4cb7e969820a89f3e99d2735e"Obito doesn't want to see me? The thought is irrational, I'm talking to myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c67b25ddb59c3fe3cc66a56e98dfdb13"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Not if it means your death./embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That stops me completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e85ce2b783cfb31c7963774c867288"I'm thinking rationally again. Why would Obito want my death? How could I honor him with the one thing he hates the most./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f015c8cd8f72a2e2230ffe0fce70b8bb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Death./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="005431a6e5b57591ef9a6fc0596779bb"I will continue to live. I'll continue to trudge through my life. Miserable, anxiety ridden, hitting every obstacle in my path./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65eb25ad6b2f40669650651a1484ea8e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"For Obito./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae857da409a5563593dcca1f9c5a0e3e"I will see the bright side in everything, even if I don't believe in it. The silver lining will shine through the dark cloud of depression, even though I won't feel it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5ac5c0cfc168e5451b72bd8082ce8f4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"I can do it./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68b4c616fe8d8f3f3f9983ef7f65b38"I can see the sun rise everymorning and do the same. I can cry inside but wear a mask of 'I'm fine'. Because if Obito could do it, so can I./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f85ec3688e0537404c000ee9826a1b13"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I can do anything for Obito./span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9b29da3d836f8fda28e2ad6f998af8"===============================br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A/N- How was it? Let me know?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea9b29da3d836f8fda28e2ad6f998af8"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongREALIZED THERE WAS AN ERROR. THIS IS NOT THE REVAMPED VERSION, THIS IS THE VERSION THAT WAS MEANT TO BE POSTED. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT./strong/em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="01e3b0b05751983e89442fc1ec8c59d1"-Kiki/p 


	4. SUPER IMPORTANT GOOD NEWS

Alright. This is my most successful story by far and I like writing it. So starting soon (After enough people see this) this will become an official story. I have three before chapters written up and the three already up fixed and edited.

I will post once a week, or close to that. If I can't make the deadline, then I won't post. If I wrote extra that week, I'll post more. I will try to keep it on schedule if possible, but I don't want this story to feel like a chore to me. 'Cause then I'll write terribly and everyone loses.

IF THIS SOUNDS GOOD, I honestly need to know, THEN COMMENT, VOTE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY! If no one does this, then I'll assume no one wants it. I need you guys to INTERACT with me.

-Kiki


	5. OFFICIAL STORY!

GO TO THE OFFICIAL BLIND STORY!

GO TO MY PROFILE AND THEN CLICK ON THE STORY (BLIND ~ NARUTO).

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


End file.
